YouTuber Big Brother 1
is the first season of YouTuber Big Brother ''and second overall in the ''YouTuber Reality ''series. Development Dylan began production during the run of the first season. It originally was a thought but after the coming weeks, the series received an official announcement. From August 2nd to August 15th, Dylan built the Big Brother house and completed the Sims for the series. The creation was all streamed on Twitch, which can still be viewed. During the first stream, Dylan revealed houseguests in pairs (one male, one female) at different times. The houseguests were all famous and known gaming YouTubers, with the theme of the house being video games. No contestants from the previous season would be returning. He also mention a possible third season with non-gaming YouTubers, like vloggers. The first two houseguests were obvious choices as both were very known within the gaming community--iHasCupquake and Jacksepticeye. The second pair announced were Amy Lee and Markiplier. The next announced houseguests were Vixella and ParkerGames. When Parker was introduced, Dylan delved in the history of Parker, who was intended to appear in the first season, but was cut at the final stages; the reasoning for this was because of the abundance amount of ''Cube ''members already competing. Grapeapplesauce, a current ''Cube ''member, was implied to be a contender on the first season, but the request for him was minimum compared to Parker. The slot was officially given to Parker for his popularity. Following the previous pair, were the Minecraft YouTuber Shubble and PewDiePie, who is currently the most subscribed channel on YouTube. With only 4 spots left, Dylan ran into some issues on who would enter the ''Big Brother ''house. For the fifth pair, Dylan ultimately chose PrestonPlayz as the next male houseguest, but was on the fence about this decision. However, after pairing him with Yogscast Kim, he was finally confident on this choice. As there was only two spots left, Dylan weighed his options on who was left. For the male spot, it was either going to SkyDoesMinecraft, Dangthatsalongname, and VanossGaming; For the female spot, it was between LaurenZSide and Deligracy, with an unknown female YouTuber as the final selection. After thinking and discussing with his audience, he last conclusion went to Deligracy and Dangthatsalongname. LaurenZSide was going to originally take the female spot, but Dylan felt that there was too many ''One Life SMP members, namely Shubble, Kim, Vixella, and Scott. Another reason was to prevent a repetition from the previous season in which Cube ''members were popular within the viewers and had many of the members make it far in the game. At the last minutes, Dylan was still iffy on one of the houseguest, but stayed with the announced guest to the premiere. On August 17th, the official cast reveal was uploaded on YouTube, showcasing the intro of the season and cast members. Before the release of the season, Dylan experienced some difficulty as the hair mods and Fuller House mods were not compatible with each other. This caused him to change some of the Sims hair, losing their previous look. Shubble and Kim were the two houseguests affected by this, resulting a new style for the two. Originally, both had a bob styled, shoulder length hair and was changed to have longer hair that pass their shoulders. In the series, something new was implemented to change the game. Unlike the previous season, this series would focus heavily on forming relationships as backstabbing and betrayals were added. If the HOH nominate their two houseguests, their relatioship would immediately lower; this also would happen during eviction when a person who they trust vote them off. In Week 5, the Friday episode was delayed until the next week. He explained that the reason was because of his insurance not covering his ADHD medication, making it difficult for him to focus and edit content. In the regular schedule, Dylan would instead be uploading his point of view of Cube UHC S18, while he already completed a new Life of a Yandere Script. During the video, he also announced that One Life SMP will conclude soon, with a new Minecraft series under works.Where is YouTuber Big Brother This delay changes the date of the evictions as it continues on the following week. The season returned on September 29th, after 11 days (not counting weekends) of no new episodes. The missed days will be counted just to sync with real time to ensure fewer errors. This would make Preston's eviction day at Day 36. Monday episodes begin the week, while Fridan episodes ends the week. There are some rare cases when Dylan may delay an episode, move the episode to the following week, and conclude the current week at the time. When this occurs, those missed days are counted, but the weekends are not. Week 7 will not occur the following week as Dylan is taking a trip, missing the uploads. this week and the days are not counted as no episodes will be uploaded. Twists '''Care Package: '''At the end of Week 1, Dylan introduced the Care Package. Once a houseguest receives a package, they will not be able to get another one. Shubble won the first Care Package, immunity for the week. Vixella won the second Care Package, the ability to cancel 2 votes at the next eviction. Cupquake won the third Care Package, an advantage at the week's veto competition, which would only be used for the first round only. Jack won the fourth Care Package, the ability to nominate a third person for eviction. There was no care package during the 5th week of the season. The seventh and last care package, a Double Veto, was won by Kim. The care package was the ability to win veto if Kim had placed second in the Veto competition; However, Kim won the veto, negating the care package usage. '''Jury Battle Back Competition: '''After Week 5, Dylan announced that the following week would include a jury buyback. One of the previously evicted houseguest from the jury, (Shubble, Cupquake, Preston) would return to the Big Brother house to compete once more. The three jurors competed in a swimming endurance competition. Early on, Preston was eliminated. After a long swimming battle, Shubble defeated Cupquake and was granted re-entry to the house. '''Tiebreaker Finale: '''In the event of the jury vote ending in a tie, the viewer vote is counted as double. Houseguests Voting History 'Legend' *Purple - Head of Household *Red - Nominated *Yellow - Veto Holder *Orange - Immune *Gray - Evicted Have-Nots History Care Package History Game History 'Week 1' In the premiere, 12 houseguests entered the Big Brother house to become the last standing person. As the houseguests meet each other, lines are already drawn and rivalries brew to begin the premiere. In the "Don't Wake the Llama" Head of Household, in each round four contestants compete in a tournament style. In the end, Shubble was crowned as the first HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Shubble nominated Cupquake because of their low relationship and Deli (as the target) due to her ability to form relationships early on. At the Veto competition, Preston won the Power of Veto, ensuring his safety of the week and the ability to save one of the nominees. Determined to save his ally, Preston used the veto to save Cupquake from eviction. Angered by his actions, Shubble then chose Mark, a close ally of Deli, as the new renom to secure Deli's eviction. At the end of the week, Deli was evicted 5-4, becoming the first person to be evicted. 'Week 2' Following Deli's eviction, the first endurance HOH competition commenced. Vixella won the second HOH of the summer and her first overall. Quickly after winning the competition, Vixella discussed her nominations with her alliance members Shubble and Parker. The week also saw the blossoming of several showmances. At the nomination ceremony, Vixella nominated Felix and Preston, in hopes to backdoor her target, Mark. Preston was nominated because of his bond with her alliance are low and Felix attempting to play both sides. At the Veto competition, Felix won the POV and proceeded to save himself from eviction. In retaliation, Vixella nominated Mark to ensure one of her targets goes home. In the end, Vixella successfully backdoored Mark by a vote of 6-2. 'Week 3' Following Mark's eviction, the houseguests competed in a one-on-one Void Critter battle via tournament style. Before the houseguest began, a new twist was revealed: Felix was unable to play in the HOH because he received the fewest votes during the care package, leaving him vulnerable for nomination. After 3 rounds, Scott won HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Scott nominated Cupquake and Amy. Cupquake for going against his friends and is his target, while Amy is simply the pawn. At the Veto competition, Amy won the POV and removed herself from the block. In Amy's place, Parker was renom, who was thought to be the pawn. At the eviction, Vixella played one of the biggest move by voiding the votes of Shubble and Kim, and blindsided Scott and evicted Parker by a vote of 4-1. 'Week 4' 'Round 1' Following Parker's eviction, the houseguests competed in a Scary Challenge on who can withstand the most horrifying images. Felix went on the win the fourth HOH and his second competition overall. At the nominated ceremony, Felix nominated Jack and Shubble for eviction. His reasons being that he sees the two as a strong and lethal pair, with Shubble as Felix's main target. After the nomination ceremony, it was then announced this week would be a Double Eviction week. After the first eviction, a week's worth of competitions would be played during the same episode and by the end of the night, two would be departing the series. At the Veto competition, with the use of the veto advantage, Cupquake went on to win her first competition. She then decided to not use the veto to secure that one of showmance would be evicted. At the eviction, Shubble was evicted by a vote of 4-2. At the time, she became the first jury member. 'Round 2' Following Shubble's eviction, the houseguests immediately competed in the fifth HOH and Vixella was triumphany, marking this her second HOH win. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Kim and Preston, with her primary target set on Preston. At the Veto competition, Preston won his second competition and used the POV to remove himself from the block. A flipped occurred when Vixella nominated Cupquake in place of Preston, with her targets now shifting to her. At the eviction, Cupquake was evicted by a vote of 3-2, including her ally. Cupquake also became the first jury member, due to Shubble's return. 'Week 5' Following Cupquake's eviction, the houseguests competed in luck-based competition by rolling a die. After 9 rounds, Jack won the sixth HOH of the season. Due to him winning the care package, Co-HOH, he had all the power this week and had the ability to nominated 3 people for eviction. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Amy, Felix, and Preston, with his main target Felix as retaliation for last week. However, this week, the POV must be used to save one of the nominees, and by the Veto ceremony, only two would be left on the block. At the Veto competition, Kim won her first competition and used the it to remove Felix from the block, leaving the final nominees at Amy and Preston. At the eviction, with no allies or alliances behind him, Preston was evicted by a unanimous vote of 4-0, making him the second jury member (due to Shubble's return). Before the fifth week ended, Dylan announced the following week would be a Jury Buyback. This gave one of the previous eliminated houseguest a chance to compete in Big Brother once more. 'Week 6' Following Preston's eviction, the Jury Battle Back competition went under way. At the Battle Back competition, the evicted houseguests of the jury, Shubble, Cupquake, and Preston, competed in a Swimming Challenge. After Preston's quick elimination, the spot was left open for Cupquake or Shubble to return. Swimming for some time, Shubble was victorious and re-entered the Big Brother house for another shot to win; For the week, Shubble gained immunity for the week. However, this week was bittersweet for the showmance as Felix won his second HOH and nominated Amy as a pawn, while his intended target was Jack. At the Veto competition, Vixella won her third competition. She then used it to remove Jack from the block, with Kim becoming the replacement nominee. At the eviction, for the first time in YouTuber Big Brother history, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie. Felix, as the current HOH, was the tiebreaker, which he cast his vote to evict Amy. At the end of the night, Amy was evicted with a 3-2 vote, becoming the third jury member due to Shubble's return. 'Week 7' Following Amy's eviction, the houseguests competed in a Fashion Show, with each houseguest presenting their best style for a family. Jack was victorious as he won his second HOH of the season after matching the outfits perfectly. At the nomination ceremony, Jack went out for vengeance as he nominated Felix, his biggest rival, along with Felix's most loyal ally Scott. Jack's intended target is to evict Felix by the end of the week. At the Veto competition, Kim won the last care package and won the POV. She proceeded to remove Felix from the block and Jack, then, nominated Vixella as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Shubble and Kim blindsided Scott by voting him out of the house by a vote of 2-1, becoming the fourth member of the jury. 'Week 8' Following Scott's eviction, the houseguests competed in a tournament style Void Critters once again. Kim won her first HOH competition of the season and nominated Shubble and Vixella, in hopes of evicting one of Jack's allies. At the Veto competition, Shubble won POV, securing her safety of the week, but this win soon proved to be fatal; as Jack was nominated as the renom. As the week comes to a close, Vixella's social game saved her from eviction as Kim changed her target from her to the stronger pair of Jack and Shubble. This resulted in Jack's blindsided by a vote of 2-1, becoming the fifth member of the jury. 'Week 9''' Following Jack's eviction, the remaining houseguests competed in a meditation HOH competition, where Felix won his third HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Shubble and Vixella, with the former his intended target. At the Veto competition, Shubble won the POV for the second week in row, and removed herself from eviction, and a ticket to the Final 3. Kim was then placed on the block as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Shubble chose to evict her biggest rival Kim, making her the 6th member of the jury. Week 10 In the final HOH competition, the final 3 competed 3 challenges, crowning the finale HOH of the season. The first competition is Cards was won by Vixella after getting the mood-lit "Winner Winner Chicken Dinner". Vixella sat out on the second round of a Basketball Match of Shubble vs. Felix. Shubble shot her way to victory, moving her and Vixella to the final challenge. For the third and final part, Vixella and Shubble physically fought for the crown, with former crowned as the final HOH. This made Felix and Shubble the automatic nominees and Vixella as the sole vote. In the end, Vixella chose to evict Shubble because of her strong relationships with the jury member. Shubble placed 3rd and became the last jury member. Finale Jury Trivia *In the season, there was a total of 21 competitions, with 11 HOHs and 10 POVs. **HOH wins from most to least: 3 each from Felix and Vixella, 2 from Jack, and 1 from Kim, Scott, and Shubble. **POV wins from most to least: 2 from Preston, Kim, and Shubble, and 1 from Felix, Vixella, Cupquake, and Amy. **Of the 21 competitions, 12 were won by women, while 9 were won by men. **Vixella and Felix has the most competitions wins with 4 each, 3 HOHs and 1 POV.. *All pre-jury evicted houseguest did not win any competition. **Mirroring this, all houseguest who did made it past pre-jury won at least 1 competition. *This season has the shortest: episodes with 20 and cast with 12. References Category:Season Category:YouTuber Big Brother Category:YouTuber Big Brother 1 Category:YouTuber Reality